


Their Fates (ErrorInk)

by StarGamerxox



Series: Their Fates [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But also, Character Death, Destroyer - Freeform, Drama, Enemies in love, Error is an angsty boy, Fighting, Ink is a clueless wonder, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Secret Relationship, The Anti-Void, creator, not really that much of enemies, star sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox
Summary: Like every good story, this starts with once upon a time and ends with happily ever after.Yea no.This story starts with a battle and ends with what may be a happy ending for most, but not a happy ending for the main two.This story isn’t a fairy tale for people to gauke over. It is a darkness that festers inside the hearts of those who allow it to take over.Unlike many, this story is also one that has a history. It’s best I explain the history to you now.
Relationships: ErrorSans/InkSans, Errorink, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Their Fates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861246
Comments: 38
Kudos: 71





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. This orginated from a oneshot I wrote in my book of random crap. It does have an intense story but it’s written in a very interesting and particular pattern. (I also put the undertale work skin on but I don’t know how it looks so I may change it depending on how it looks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE: added August 1st 2020.  
> If you read this; Please understand from the beginning that the narrator is unreliable. They have a hatred towards a certain character who isnt the villain. Said character is only written as such because the narrator is unreliable.   
> I got a lot of hate towards said character because of the things they do and the way the narrator describes their actions.  
> I haven't written in this book since about april due to the fact this has made writing difficult

Like every good story, this starts with once upon a time and ends with happily ever after.

Yea no.

This story starts with a battle and ends with what may be a happy ending for most, but not a happy ending for the main two.

This story isn’t a fairy tale for people to gauke over. It is a darkness that festers inside the hearts of those who allow it to take over.

Unlike many, this story is also one that has a history. It’s best I explain the history to you now.

Balance. That is what started this story and kept it rolling until it’s end. Positive and negative. Creation and destruction. Light and dark. Life and Death. Future and past.

Balance affects everyone, including you. You readers that fell upon this story. Balance does affect you.

Creation and Destruction weren’t always opposites, at least not by choice. At one point, destruction was nothing more than a being escaping death, creation a creature wanting nothing more than to finally die. Ironic that their places would eventually swap.

Destruction lived in a dark place called the save screen, he went by a different name back then too. He was Geno. He wasn’t from the original AfterTale but the world’s first copy. It was destroyed because Creation had appeared and overfilled their multiverse. 

Destruction escaped and became an Error. He eventually forgot his home. He wouldn’t remember who he originally was for years.

Creation’s home never finished. He lived in a world of white and even though he wasn’t alone, no one else was like him. It drove him mad. He hated it. He hated the white emptiness. He begged the creator to finish his home but they never did. In a fit depression of heartache, he tore out his own soul, hoping to die.

He didn’t. He found Au’s. He found creation and soon he completely forgot his past au. He wouldn’t remember who he originally was for years.

Soon the Error and the soulless being became enemies, both having their reasons for their jobs. Creation created and guarded Au’s so no one would have to live in that horrid white space. Destruction began to destroy Au copies so no one watched their world crumble around him like he had.

These two are our two main characters. The Destroyer being Error, the Creator being Ink. Their fates have always been intertwined. They where both innocent and guilty, each believing the other was doing what they were for selfish reasons.

Who knew the pair would fall in love?

Who knew they would risk their lives and the multiverse for each other?

Who knew that a small child’s existence would change everything.

Well I did of course, after all, this is my story to tell, Let me tell it.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And our story starts. Hold on because this is gonna be a wild ride.

There is no true beginning to a story that started in a time that no longer exists, in time no longer remembered, but I believe I should at least call this the beginning. This beginning isn’t the true start but it is where we will take our first step into this story.  
We start during a battle, a battle that changes history. This battle was the first time the creator found the destroyer afterwards. It’s the first time he saw the destroyer cry. I chose this moment to start for a reason, after all, this is the last time the world was ever the same, the last time the two opposites truly saw each other as enemies.

“JuSt ShUt Up!” Error was glitching worse than usual. Ink noticed that as soon as the battle started. Usually his enemy would let him ramble and do his ‘hero speech’ for a while before the destroyer got fed up.   
This time he had barely been talking a minute. Error was glitching harsh enough for it to reach his voice which hadn’t happened in years. To say the least, Ink was worried about the destroyer. Well, as worried as a soulless being can be, which wasn’t a lot, but Ink would pretend to be worried.  
“Yo! Glitchy? Are you doing good?” Ink asked sarcastically as he slung paint at his enemy.  
“ShUt Up AlReAdY!” Error screeched as he wrapped strings around Ink. The creator shrugged and cut through the strings with his paints. Error groaned and pulled at his glitching strings.  
“You’ve already lost. Why are you still fighting?” Ink asked and Error narrows his eyes before waving his hands for his strings to disappear. In the moment Ink was confused, Error opened a glitchy portal and jumped through.  
“Whimp.” Ink grumbled as he shrugged off the ache from the just finished battle. He pondered where to go this time. He had no idea where Error went after their battles but Ink usually tried to go to a different au every time.   
“Let’s do OuterTale.” He hummed before nodding along to himself. He threw a vial of paint onto the group and happily jumped through it. 

He didn’t expect to hear glitchy sobs when he walked through his ink portal but that’s what Ink heard. Glitchy sobs echoed around the cliff side and Ink was able to see the destroyer curled up on the ground. He had his knees hugged to his chest and Ink felt his non existent soul ache.  
“So is this where he goes after every fight? Why is he crying?” Ink whispered as he furrowed his brow bones in worry.

Now don’t get me wrong, Ink thought he hated Error, no he was sure he hated Error. The only problem was that the artist didn’t actually know what hate felt like. Let me assure you, what Ink was feeling was, at one point, hate. Now, at this moment in OuterTale, it wasn’t hate. It hadn’t been hate for a while now.

“Error?” Ink moved closer and the destroyer glanced up and let out a glitchy scream, falling backwards to crawl away in fear.  
“StAy BaCk! JuSt StAy AwAy FrOm Me!” Error screamed and Ink realized something. Error was afraid of him. The destroyer of worlds was trying, in vain, to hide away from the creator who had caused him pain.  
“I’m not going to hurt you. I came here to rest and heal too.” Ink hummed and Error forced himself to stand, pushing closer to the tree line.  
“I dOnT bElIeVe YoU! yOu AlWaYs WaNt To HuRt Me!” He was crying again, blue strings rolling down his dark bones cheeks.  
“I won’t hurt you Error! Why are you so afraid of me!?” Ink pressed and Error felt himself shudder.  
“YoU dOnT kN- yoU- you don’t know what ReAl- reAl- real fear feels like. YoU’rE- you’re soulless.” Error tried desperately to calm his nerves and his glitches as he spoke.  
“Then explain it to me, why are you afraid!? It’s not like you’ll never come back if you die, you resonant.” Ink hummed and Error shook his head.  
“Death hurts Ink! It really hUrT- hurts. You cause me pain. So much PaIn- pain. Of course I’m gonna be afraid.” Error hissed and Ink shrugged.  
“We are enemies. It’s our job to fight.” Ink said simply, like Error not understanding that was insanity.  
“I DON'T WANT TO!” Error scream and Ink froze.  
“What?”  
“I don’t want to fight! I don’t want to destroy!” Error cried before realizing what he said.  
“And I don’t want to constantly create but I have to as well.” Ink whispered and the opposites looked before matching gazes.  
“Why?” Error asked and Ink shrugged.  
“I could ask the same thing.” He added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick question to discuss in the comments: the narrator is a character in the story. We haven’t met them yet but looking over the character tags, any ideas who it could be?


	3. Days Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Time goes by, time brings changes, you changed too. Nothing comes that you can't handle, so on you go. You never see it coming when the world caves in on you” ~ Cars: Our Town, by James Taylor

Things are going to change from here on out. I guess many won’t believe me when I write that they never wanted anything bad to happen, they just wanted to live in peace. I’m the best one to understand that peace, and those that broke that peace tore apart both my life and the lives of the creator and the destroyer.

“I don’t remember much about my PaSt- past.” Error looked away from the creator and the other shrugged.

“I have no memory of it. Like at all. All I remember is waking up, soulless, in a white space. Like I know my au wasn't finished but I don't know how I lost my soul. I've spoken with Dream and he always assures me it's better this way but-"

"You just wanna know. Let's not forget I'm in a similar situation Ink. I don't remember much… just a few things that Geno and Reaper told me." Error stopped backing away and he moved to where he had been before.

"Why did Geno and Reaper know?" Ink asked as he sat next to the still shaking destroyer.

"Geno is from the original AfterTale right? Well I was from the first copy. Actually Fresh was from the second. AfterTale only had 2 copies and both were destroyed all those years ago in the multiverse copy collapse. Remember? It was when you just started creating? Basically because Geno's are special we both escaped." Error explained. (I don't know the actual lore besides the fact that Error is a geno. Don't get mad at me for anything that isn't right.) 

"That's… that's why you destroy isn't it? Because your world was destroyed because of too many au's and copies?" Ink whispered.

"Yea… Geno tried to find us right after but couldn't. Reaper was able to find Fresh first but it took longer for me and by then I was already 'destroy crazy' as Night put it… can you not tell anyone about this? The only ones who know are my 'brothers', Geno and Fresh, as well as Reaper." Error turned and Ink nodded briefly.

After that they understood each other. Neither got along well but they understood. Destroy lived with king Nightmare and his crew while the Creator lived with his so called 'Star Sans'. From experience, I could hardly call them anything but bothers but they seem to believe that they are some sort of hero association. I still doubt that after all that's happened.

"Ink? Are you okay?" Blue asked and the creator shrugged.

"Do you share memories with the Swap Sans that Error kidnapped?" Ink leaned his chin against his skeletal palm.

"Some? Before he started glitching yea, after he started glitching I was formed in his place since he wasn't registered as part of our au." Blue looked at his friend who just nodded.

"And where is he now?" Ink pressed.

"He's in the omega timeline with Core!Frisk. He still visits Error but he guards the outcasts." Blue hummed and Ink nodded again.

"Do you ever wonder why we fight so hard? It's not like you can't go into your passive form. It's not like you are overtaken by that negativity. That stopped a long time ago." Error looked at his friend who shrugged.

“I guess it’s the fact that now I just feel this attachment to negativity and being feared. It’s being able to defend myself without people calling me a monster and attacking back.” Nightmare hummed and his friend nodded. Error understood.

“Why are you back here?” Error hissed and Ink shrugged. Error had been sitting in OuterTale for just over an hour when the creator appeared.

“I learned that Blue remembers some of what happened when you kidnapped his predecessor.” Ink said quietly.

“I learned that Nightmare only keeps acting this way because he doesn’t want to be seen like he had been before all this.” Error piped up and Ink nodded. That was all they said to each other that day before both relaxed and stayed quiet.

“What the hell were you thinking? You idiot!” Geno stared at Error who sat in front of him, bandages covering most of his dark toned bones.

“I thought I could handle fighting Dream alone.” Error whispered and Geno groaned loudly.

“And in what world was that smart?” Geno asked rhetorically.

“In a world where Ink or Blue is there to keep him from killing me.” Error said bluntly and Geno glared.

“Your lucky Ink can heal and I trust him.” Geno hissed and before his glitchy ‘brother’ could ask, a portal opened and Ink stepped through.

“Really?” Creation rolled his eyes and healed the destroyer, his hands hovering over the bones just far enough to keep from triggering Errors haphephobia without dulling the healing.

“Thanks Squid.” Destruction whispered and his balanced opposite grinned.

“No problem Glitchy, just, don’t fight Dream without me there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay another chapter to guess the narrator, and I stress, check the character tags. If you guess the narrator I’ll give you a shoutout


	4. Fates Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> de·ni·al  
> /dəˈnīəl/  
> failure to acknowledge an unacceptable truth or emotion or to admit it into consciousness, used as a defense mechanism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Rocklife622 who guessed who the narrator was. If you wanna see who it is (it will be revealed by the end of the story) then go look for their comment.
> 
> Also I know the chapter is sloppy and all over the place, most of this book is. At times the descriptions are gonna be blunt because someone, the narrator, is telling a story he didn’t live

They got closer everyday. The one problem? Those idiots weren’t even expected to ever become friends. Now you all might be asking: How can Ink feel genuine joy? Wouldn’t he just not be friends if he’s emotionless?

And I have to say, you have a point. It doesn’t help that around his opposite, he found himself not needing vials. It was like Creation wasn’t soulless. Sadly he was and that’s why he pushed Destruction away even after everything. 

Even after Destruction told him that he loved Creation.

Even when Destruction promised that he would wait.

He finally allowed himself comfort only when he saw Destruction almost die for him. (Almost being the fact that he did, he could respawn within two weeks)

After all, he cried and he hadn’t had any blue paint in a while.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Ink. Stop! I’m fine! I was trying to take a nap!” Error used his strings to grab the others hand. The creator had spent over an hour healing him before Ink became too magically exhausted. Now Error, who was almost completely healed, was trying to nap although the creator had other plans of attempting to heal him once again.

“No you're not! You’re still bleeding Error. I may be soulless but I'm not that much of an idiot to not notice.” Ink huffed and Error sighed.

“Fine.” He sat up and allowed the other to heal him.

Somewhere along the way that night, they both fell asleep.

I still laugh when I think about this moment, or at least the stories they had told me of it. 

They both woke up in a panic. Error had awoken first and had been calm to begin with, despite Inks close cuddling. His haphephobia wasn’t acting up so it was fine. Sadly, much to Destructions heavy distaste, when Creation awoke he shoved himself away from his drowsy opposite. Error hadn’t seen the issue. His haphephobia hasn’t been acting up and he had made it obvious over a month ago, which was about three months after they opened up about their pasts, that he liked the creator.

“Ink? What’s wrong?” Error asked and Ink pushed himself farther away.

“What’s wrong? You’re my enemy! I should hate you! What is wrong with me? I’m. Supposed. To. Hate. You. Hell, you’re supposed to hate me!” Ink yelled and Error sighed.

“Ink-“

“No! Stay away from me!” Ink opened a portal, glared, and jumped through the puddle of ink.

Error started at the au copy with hate. It was an AfterTale copy, the kind he had grown a hate for destroying as it felt like he was destroying himself. Sadly, Ink had apparently decided to take revenge by encouraging creators to make many copies of AfterTale. Sometimes Creation was an asshole and anyone who said otherwise was lying.

“Great…” He grumbled as he entered the third copy of the day. He heard the Geno up ahead and killed him before they could talk, destroying the au quickly after. Right after the au fell, a portal opening sound was heard and Error teleported to the next copy, escaping Ink and his little ‘band of heros’. He did this time and time again until he destroyed the final copy. Then he just stood there, awaiting his fate. He was sure he had killed off that worlds Geno and regular Sans. 

He didn’t. Let me tell you that right now. Destruction cannot do anything when he’s tired.

He watched Ink and his merry band of idiots enter in a warlike fashion. It looked dumb. Very dumb. 

“Error! Why have you been doing this?” Ink pressed and Destruction held back a snarl at Creations sneaky little grin.

“You know exactly why. I have no reason to explain myself.” He hissed and soon they were fighting. Unlike usual in the last four months, Error didn’t hold back and the creator didn’t either.

“You end lives left and right! How can you live with yourself?” Dream suddenly attacked as well and Error hissed as he now had to dodge two, Nope make that three, people at once. He hated his life. Really hated it.

“Would you just shut up!?” He hissed and Dream laughed bitterly.

“No! I won’t just shut up!” He yelled but before Error could retort, a portal behind him opened and out stepped his backup.

“Took you long enough! Go finish off the au!” Error called but before he could do anything, this copies Sans came charging towards them, a bone poised at the closest skeleton. That closest skeleton just happened to be Ink.

“Shit!” Error hissed and ran to wrap Ink up in his strings. Sadly, well not really sadly but still it wasn’t good, the one right behind Ink had been Error and now he had a bone through his soul.

“Great. Guess I gotta respawn now…” he looked at Ink and smiled before dusting.

Ink watched in horror. The bad sans quickly retreated and Dream and Blue left to celebrate. Ink had stayed behind under the guise that he was fixing this au. Instead, he spent hours crying. Not that he would say it. He couldn’t cry without blue paint. He denied any accusations that he cried.

He denied any accusations that he was upset or that maybe, just maybe, he didn’t hate Error because, in fact, he loved Error instead.


	5. Not Fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future is hurrying along, almost as fast as love.
> 
> And we meet our narrator in his time.

Do you understand yet? Have I explained enough to show that they aren’t the bad guys. If anything you were. You ripped us apart. I’ll make sure you understand their story. You need to understand what I’m telling you.

Because their peaceful life was ruined and you ruined my life too. That’s why I’m writing this story, their story, to explain. So just listen.

Sorry… I lost myself for a moment.

Just please, read and understand.

“YOU LET HIM DIE!” Geno tried to reach after Ink although Reaper grabbed the glitch and held on tight.

“Calm down. He can respawn. He always does.” Reaper whispered to his mate but it did little to quell the anger inside Geno.

“No! It’s not okay! That disgrace of a creator made a bunch of AfterTale copies to torture Error and yet my brother still saved you! All you do is stand there emotionless!” Geno screamed, struggling against his mates arms, desperately trying to escape. Ink wouldn’t meet his gaze, his eyes stuck on the ground.

“I’m terribly sorry. I didn’t mean to. I- I was upset with him and I went too far.” Ink hung his head farther, his hands twitching towards his vials before he ripped off the sash and tossed it away. The other two watched in horror as the paint vials shattered. Geno looked back up at him.

“Why?”

“I don’t need them. I feel without him and I need you to know that my answers right now are genuine.” Ink looked up at Geno, his eyes a yellow star and blue tear.

“What-“

“My emotions around Error are anything but fake. I don’t drink paints when I’m around him and it terrified me so I pushed him away. I knew he had feelings for me and I thought that if I bothered him enough with things like making tons of AfterTale, he would grow to hate me so I wouldn’t feel this unknown feeling…” Ink looked away from Geno, unable to hold eye contact without fear of crying. They were quiet for a moment.

“You need to tell him.” Geno said simply and Ink nodded.

“Ink? Are you okay?” Dream asked.

Now quick thing. Dream isn’t actually a bad person. Well he is but not on purpose. He thinks that what he’s doing is right. He saw Destruction as a danger. He’s explained to me that he thought killing Destruction would protect everyone. 

So yea, Dream helped destroy my life and the life Creation and Destruction built for themselves. But you gotta understand that in some twisted mind set, he was doing what he thought was right.

“I’m fine Dream.” Ink smiled.

“Are you in shock about Error saving you? It was shocking for Destruction to save his enemy…” Dream hummed and Ink shrugged.

“I don’t know but that’s okay for now. Maybe one day I’ll have time to ask. You know what they say though, don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.” Ink shrugged Dream off lightly. Dream opened his mouth to speak again but his friend shot him a fake smile.

And for the first time, Dream could sense enough real emotion, from a being incapable of emotion, to know that the smile was fake.

~~~~~~ 

I quickly jumped up and turned as soon as I heard footsteps nearing my door. I quickly turned to the journal where I was writing Ink and Error’s story before grabbing said journal, opening a small portal, and tossing it into the Anti-Void.

“I know you’re still awake. Open the door.” Dreams voice echoed outside my door and I rushed to it, not wanting to hear him angry if I didn’t answer the door. He glared at me when I opened the door and I quickly lowered my hands.

“I’m awake… have you learned any more about my younger brother?” I asked and he scoffed.

“He’s alive. I don’t know if it’s because Reaper brought him back or just saved him before he died, but your brother is alive. I’m here to talk about your parents,” Dream glared and I shook my head.

“You can keep me locked up for the rest of my life and I would never tell you where they may be, never,” I frowned and he laughed.

“You’re 15 boy. It will only take a bit of time. Sooner or later you’ll want to see your uncles, your brother, or maybe even your parents and guess what. I won’t let you.” Dream turned and walked out.

“They will save me without your intervention! Why can’t you just accept that he wasn’t bad? Even your brother accepted that!” I yelled and he turned back around, raised a hand, and in a burst of magic I fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think the narrators brother is? His parents? His uncles? It’s kinda obvious for anyone who knows who he is but I wanna know your thoughts.  
> And yes, said narrator is in the future after the peace creation and destruction built. After that peace was torn apart.


	6. Finally Admitting

I’m so sorry about ending the last chapter where I did. I hope you enjoyed my later journal entry.

I can’t tell you who I am just yet.

But I was, no am, close to Creation and Destruction. So is my younger brother. I’m close to Geno, Reaper, and Fresh too.

I know it’s difficult to wait but how can I tell you who I am if you won’t meet me in this story for a bit and our story has barely started. 

If another interruption hits I will explain myself.

Anyway onto the story.

Error is finally respawned and awakening. Geno had tried to contact Ink but when Dream picked up the phone he panicked. Reaper had just told him to wait for Ink to call him back. 

“Geno?” Error sat up, a loud dial up noise sounding loudly.

“Hey Error. Ink says sorry by the way. He has so much he wants to tell you but he can’t come right now.” Geno whispered and Error grumbled quietly. What he said sounded almost harsh but Geno and Reaper were unable to understand whatever it was.

“What was that Error?” Reaper asked and Error glared before realizing that he was, in fact, glaring and shook his head.

“I said that I hope Ink is okay.” Error explained and Geno smiled, sitting down next to his brother.

“Besides guilt, he’s doing just fine, perfectly fine in fact.” Geno hummed and Error smiled weakly.

“I’m glad he’s okay… why can’t he be here?” Error sat up and allowed his strings to escape his fingers while he stretched his phalanges.

“Dream answered the phone call and I panicked.” Geno answered. Error sat up straight but Geno quickly pushed him back down.

“It’s okay. Dream didn’t know it was me.” Geno hummed calmly.

Ink watched Dream ramble as he walked around the hall. Blue was practically asleep against the table and Ink had to hold back a laugh. As much as he adored his best friends, Dream could be rather controlling and Blue was a complete dork.

“Dream, this has been so much fun but I have to be leaving soon.” Ink hummed and the positive bubble turned and narrowed his eyes.

“Does that have to do with that call I answered earlier?” He asked and Ink nodded softly.

“Whoever it was hung up as soon as I answered and asked who they were. Why do you have to speak with whoever that was?” Dream asked and Ink smiled at his friend. He stood and moved closer and put a hand on Dream's shoulder.

“Being a Star Sans’ isn’t my only job. I have other jobs and working with the creators of the multiverse also means working with plenty of others. That was Geno Sans, from AfterTale. He is Reaper's Mate. I have work with Reaper and he called me instead.” Ink hummed and Dream shrugged. He allowed his friend to leave and Ink smiled.

“And Dream, I think if you explained yourself to your brother, and listened to his explanation, then maybe you’ll learn something.” Ink whispered and Dream watched his best friend walk away.

“Ink, you’re here!” Reaper grinned and Ink smiled at his friend before looking around for a moment.

“Where is Error?” He asked and Reaper smiled wider than usual.

“He’s awake now. Talking with Geno,” he pointed to a house that existed within the save screen. Ink smiled. He had helped Reaper and Geno build that little house in the save screen and it always made him happy to see how much it did to help Geno out.

“Thanks!” He ran into the house and up the stairs. Geno saw him out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

“Your guest is here.” He whispered to Error before standing and leaving the room. The glitch was confused for a second before grinning when he saw Ink at the door.

“Glitchy… Error…” Ink ran to the skeleton who was still recovering from his previous death and respawn.

“Hey Inky… I’m glad you’re okay.” Error smiled at Ink who dropped down next to him.

“You- why are you worried about me? I was such a jerk to you!” Ink whimpered and Error lifted a hand to his cheek.

“Cause I care about you. I’m gonna be worried about you, even if you're a jerk to me. I love you Ink and I know that love freaks you out. I was angry when that happened but that’s bound to happen.” Error whispered and Ink leaned against Errors hand.

“I barely know what love is but I know I feel it for you. I haven’t needed vials since we started hanging out. I get these flashbacks, and I think I love you more than I believed. I think that’s what made me so afraid.” Ink moved closer to Error before pressing their teeth together, their frontal bones close to touching.

“Ink-“

“No. Just know I love you Error… I do love you Glitchy… I may not always show it but I do.” Ink whispered and Error kissed him again.

“I know.”


	7. A Day In My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I couldn’t get the crossed out to work so the things bolded italics are what was supposed to be crossed out

At the time I’m writing this, I’ve been locked in a new room. They found Ink and he’s been freaking out. He won’t leave my side. 

He calls me an unreliable narrator. Rereading it, he made me point out a couple chapters ago that Dream thinks he’s doing what’s right.

As Inks son, I think I have it right.

Heh.

I guess I should finally introduce myself.

Hello; I’m PaperJam. I’m 15, the eldest of two children, and the child of creation and destruction.

My brother Gradient is still alive but I don’t know if he had been brought back from death or he never died to begin with.

I guess we should hurry along and get back to the story.

Ink -Well I call him mom although he hates it- is with me now so his part of the story should at least be a bit more accurate and maybe I’ll be less of an unreliable narrator. 

We are really getting to the good point, trust me. You’ll understand everything soon.

“Error.” Ink awoke to Geno standing in the doorway, Error sitting up but staying unmobile to keep Ink comfortable.

“Gl...it...ch...y?” Ink mumbled. Error looked down at Ink and then smiled.

“Hey. Sorry. Did we wake you?” He whispered and Ink nodded softly. Geno smiled at the pair before leaving the room.

“Sorry Squid.” He hummed. Ink just huffed and burrowed himself back into Error's sweater.

“We have to get him out before they come looking.” Geno hummed and Ink, knowing they were talking about him, whined.

“Inky!” Blue nearly tackled Ink to the ground once he saw him again. It had been nearly a week since he had ran off and no one had heard from him in that week beyond his call to Dream saying that he would be taking a break.

“Hey Blue.” Ink laughed. Dream sat at the door. He was  **_glaring_ ** staring at Ink and Blue, specifically Ink.

“You disappeared rather suddenly Ink. Funnier yet is that Error came back the day after you disappeared.” Dream  **_hissed_ ** stated. Ink looked at his friend and shrugged with a small grin.

“Watching Error isn’t my only job. I’m a creator, guardian, and friend to those in need. I help everyone, good or bad.” Ink hummed and Dream held back a scoff.

~~~~~~~~~

Wait I can keep the scoff but not the glaring or hissing. Seriously Ink?

_ Just write. I’ll worry about what you can keep and what you can’t. _

~~~~~~~~~

Ink sat at the meeting table with a drawing tablet. He was sketching mindlessly again which was his favorite activity in his free time when his friends decided he must stay in the base 24/7 which kept him from seeing his love.

Ruru: Ink… Ink… why have you been ignoring my texts?

Ink groaned when he saw that message. He hadn’t been able to text via his phone because Dream had  **_ruthlessly stolen_ ** carefully confiscated Ink's phone in an attempt to keep him close and safe. Somehow Error had figured out that he wasn’t able to text via phone and sent him a messages over an app he had installed in his drawing tablet.

“Heh… my Ruru is real smart isn’t he?” Ink grinned and opened the app.

Inky: Dream took my phone for the time being. I’m glad I powered it completely off so he doesn’t notice the texts.

Ruru: He What?? He didn’t pay for that phone! He’s not your mother! He shouldn’t be able to take it.

Inky: Ruru… no one paid for that phone. I made it.

Ruru: either way. When do you think they will allow you back? I miss you. Geno and Reaps are super flirty and I feel like a dumb 3rd wheel.

Inky: heh. I love you too Ru but I don’t know yet. I’ll message you when I do.

Ruru: I’ll hold you to that. Stay safe love.

Ink grinned and closed the app. He locked it once more so no one could see if he got messages before setting down his tablet and standing up. He could hear the footsteps overhead and frowned. He could sense the positivity in the room above him and tensed up.

“What is Dream doing in that room?” He mumbled to himself before going towards the room overhead. He quickly turned for the stairs and nearly ran up them. That room, Dream held a special hatred for that room that Ink never fully understood. All ink knew is that only him and Blue visited the single inhabitant of that room.

“Dream?” He heard childish laughter and Ink froze for a moment. He looked into the room and smiled. He’d never seen Dream treat them this kindly, he’d always been so bitter about their existence. 

“I’ll leave them be for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who do you think the young inhabitant was? I’ll tell you that he has an attachment to both Dream and Ink. Dream has denied that attachment while Ink has always accepted it.   
> They don’t know how that child became but he’s about a year old physically and he appeared about 6 months ago.  
> If you can guess the name then I’ll give you a shout out


	8. Crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to MADEE040304 who figured out that our mystery kid was Palette Roller

I wasn’t planning on writing about my half brother but with ‘mom’ here I believed I should. I don’t always feel very happy with talking about him or my cousin. I only knew him when I was little but he was amazing. I believe he is still alive but not even ‘mom’ knows.

Dream knows about my half brother and cousin but he won’t tell. It made ‘mom’ so angry at first, screaming at Dream and begging to know where Palette had been taken but we haven’t learned. All we know is that Dream says he’s still alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I won’t be updating the story as of today. Something big just happened, really big. And I believe you could finally understand what happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream walked in early in the morning. I awoke with the door opening but Ink didn’t. He had both his arms wrapped around me protectively and his back was still faced away from Dream. It was like he had used his body as a shield just in case.

“Mom…” I whispered quietly and it took a moment for Ink to start waking up. He was obviously annoyed until he realized there was no hint of teasing in my tone. I usually called him mom with a teasing attitude. I also called him mom when I was scared. Today I was absolutely terrified. Why?

Dream was holding my scarf… it was the scarf I wrapped around dad's neck before I was taken. The only way Dream could have that scarf is if he stole it off Dad, or for some crazy reason dad left it here.

“Well hey Ink… this arrived at my door this morning for you two and now I wanna know, how did Error know you were here?” Dream stared at us and Ink sat up, moving to sit in front of me like some sort of barrier.

“You do realize we ran together? He probably followed you after you took me.” Ink whispered as I gripped onto his arm, my own shaking in fear. Dreams eyes narrowed before smirking.

“Mom…” I whispered and Ink raised a hand to touch my shaking ones.

“Keep writing okay? Write about Palette, Goth, Gradient. Everything.” Ink whispered as Dream knelt down. He handed Ink the scarf before looking directly at me.

“Let’s see of he’ll come for either of you if I separate you two.” He soon took Ink away, my scarf left sitting on my lap. I felt like the scared child I had been those years ago when Dream took Palette and then Goth. All I wanted to do was go back to those times.

I felt ashamed but all I wanted was my mom and dad back, my brothers. I wanted my home back and those wants, this fear, caused me to start crying. I was sobbing before I knew it, holding my scarf in my hand. I was sobbing so hard I almost didn’t notice the strange texture change. My eyes widened and I looked down. Stitching, blue stitching.

“Dad…” I ran a hand over it, knowing he could sense it. All it said was one word.

‘Negativity.’

I knew what it meant and this time, instead of being ashamed of it, I bawled like no tomorrow. I allowed every fear to escape. I cried for everything I had lost in these past three years.

I cried for Palette who had been taken by Dream.

I cried for Goth who went searching for Palette and disappeared.

I cried for Raven who missed his elder brother.

I cried for my home that had been destroyed.

I cried for Gradient who I thought died and even though he’s alive I still worried. So I cried for him.

I cried for Mom who was probably worried about me.

I cried for Dad who was all alone. 

But mostly…

I cried for uncle Nightmare who was now standing in front me, sensing the negativity. 

And now, I cried for dad again.

Although this time they were happy tears cause he stood in front of me, his arms open.

In a moment I was clinging to him, completely ignoring the portal taking us away. I allowed happy tears to run and for once I had a good reason.


	9. The Others

So with that in mind, you readers can know I’m safe okay? I’m safe for now and where mom isn’t, as he can’t feel negative emotions easily, Dream won’t hurt him.

“Ink.” Dream stood in the doorway. Ink didn’t even have to glance at him to know he was frowning. He only glanced up at the smaller footsteps running towards him. Did Dream actually allow him outside his little room? Inks face lit up as the child climbed into his lap.

“Papa!” Palette giggles and Ink grinned. He looked up at where Dream had been. Just great, it seems Dream had left again.

Palette was a year old. He had appeared physically looking a month old. 

Ink couldn’t have kids like a normal skeleton, so you can cross that off your lists. 

Because he’s soulless, he can’t produce offspring the same way a normal skeleton with a soul can.

Palette showed up pretty much the same way Gradient and I did although he wasn’t on purpose or even consciously.

Ink had died after a battle against a rather violent new au. When he respawned a part of his ink, which he had just respawned from, stayed on the ground. He was rather weak and when Dream found out, he believed that puddle was why. He carried Ink to it. Before he could place a now unconscious Ink in the puddle, the left over Ink formed a new being. It used Dream's soul as a template and formed from there.

That was Palette.

And where Ink loved him immediately, Dream grew to hate him just as quickly.

“Pal, whatcha say we go hang out in a different au?” Ink had gotten the all clear the day before and his toddler seemed rather excited to go out. Palette was usually trapped in his small room so Ink was happy to take the child out of that room.

“Yes!” Palette chirped and Ink quickly picked him up in his arms, spinning his son around playfully.

“Yay! Outside! Outside papa!” Palette was so happy that Ink felt it fill his non-existent soul. He opened a portal and jumped through. He immediately came out the other end, he was now in OuterTale.

“Wow! Pretty!” Palette leaned out to attempt and touch the sky. Ink laughed at Palette's attempts and pulled his son closer. Palette struggled for a moment, trying to reach the sky still, but eventually huffed and leaned again Ink. They sat staring at the sky before Palette yelped as a new portal opened. Ink didn’t even look that way, expecting the portal.

“Who is this and why is he crashing our date?” Error huffed. Ink giggled and lifted his son higher in his arms.

“This is Palette. Now Pal, you can’t tell your dad about this alright?” He asked his son who tilted his head innocently before smiling.

“About what Papa? It’s just you and me!” He giggled and Ink grinned at his son before kissing his skull.

“Exactly baby… now Error, meet Palette. He formed during an incident during my respawn. He is also Dreams son although I’m the one he is closer to. He may be young but he’s smart and he won’t tell his dad about this.” Ink hummed and after a moment of Error inspecting the child, he nodded.

“He’s a cute kid. Gotta admit that might be because he’s your kid.” He hummed and Ink grinned. Error walked over and kissed Ink as a greeting. They pulled away again and grinned at each other.

“Your right. He’s adorable.” Ink grinned at his son who pointed at Error.

“New dad?” He asked and the pair went silent before Ink shrugged.

“I mean Dream doesn’t like it when Pal calls him dad so-“

“Yes Palette. I am your new dad, you just can’t tell Dream okay?” Error knelt in front of Palette and grinned. Ink, who hadn’t expected Error to actually be okay with it or for Palette to even ask that, was a blushing and stuttering mess.

“Yay!” Palette cheered before noticing how frozen his papa was.

“Papa? Papa?” He turned and shook Ink's shoulder.

“Uh… Inky?” Error laughed quietly at Inks shell shocked face before moving to shake his arm.

Geno watched the world from a portal Reaper had opened for him. He watched everything he couldn’t do.

“Geno. Time for bed love.” Reaper whispered and Geno shook his head.

“Bed. Geno.” Reaper repeated and reluctantly he nodded after a moment.

When morning came around Geno felt a bit better that he had the day before. His chest still ached but nostalgia didn’t go away overnight. He pushed back the blanket and looked back at Reaper. To his surprise, he didn’t just see Reaper but an infant as well.

“What the hell?” He yelped and the infant began to cry which awoke Reaper. 

“What-“

After about 10 minutes of panicking the couple was now standing in their living room. The infant was theirs. They learned that when Reaper held him without issue. Somehow they had also come up with a name for the baby. Goth.

“He’s cute…” Geno smiled softly and Reaper leaned against his mate.

“He’s perfect because part of him is you.” Reaper kissed Geno’s cheek and looked at their unexpected son.

“Will he be happy in this dark hell?” Geno asked and Reaper scoffed.

“It ain’t that much of a dark hell. We changed it. I mean I live here now. We have a house, and we can take him out whenever he feels cooped up.” Reaper explained. After a moment Geno nodded.

“How do we tell my brother who, oh I don’t know, lives with us?” Geno huffed. It seemed neither had noticed the portal that Error, Ink, and Palette had just walked through.

“Too late although I guess it's perfect for you to meet Palette. He’s Inks son and I accidentally pretty much adopted him as mine too.” Error laughed awkwardly. Palette didn’t understand why his new dad was laughing but he must have done something funny so he started giggling.

“You… what’s?” Geno asked and Ink smiled.

“He kissed me and Palette swore he was his new dad since Dream barely notices him. I… I have an idea actually. With this little one,“ he moved to crouch in front of Goth, “Dream may believe that it is safer for Palette to be here. You now have a child to raise and since I don’t live in the castle and Dream barely notices Palette, he will probably agree that you are a better home. That also means I have a better reason to visit and-“

“Your rambling, but yes. That sounds good,” Geno smiled.


	10. Notice

Hello my amazing and awesome readers!

Recently writing has become increasingly difficult again as a new wave of writer's block has hit me.

It happens often and I don’t always know how to fight it off. Usually it’s best for me to step away from writing which is what I’ve mostly done.

I only came back to writing when I got a bit of inspiration or when I was working on My Shattered Soul. That’s why most books have been updating rather slowly as of lately.

I think I’m finally beating it but I can’t promise when my next chapter will be out.

I’m posting this on every story I have on AO3 so if you read more then one of my stories, this is the exact same message.

I hope you can all understand.

~~~~~~~~

In the meantime I’m offering something for every book of mine. 

I’m offering a QnA with my characters.

You can also dare them and ask me, the author, a few questions.

I know this doesn’t make up for my absence but I hope it at least makes it a bit more tolerable.

~~~~~~~

Here is a list of all my currently posted stories, the progress on the next chapter, and some new books that may be coming soon. I’ll also put how far into that book I am into writing.

I won’t be including finished books in this list or update.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Current works:

  1. Deep Breaths



I plan on rewriting this. I don’t like how this beginning started out and I’m gonna have to fix this eventually

  1. The Rose



This book is on hold for now but the next chapter is already half written.

  1. Memory is Malleable 



This book does have an ending. I’ll post it soon I promise.

  1. Tripping on Dreams



I’m working on the next chapter but it may be awhile until I post it.

  1. ErrorInk Oneshots



The next one shot is in the works. Not very far in before I got stuck so it may be a while.

  1. Their Fates



The next chapter is almost finished.

  1. Sheltered Soul



The next chapter is beginning. Not very far but I have big plans that I don’t wanna mess with right now,

  1. CrossMare Oneshots



Still have a bit of a stockpile (like one or two finished oneshots) but the one I’m working on is almost past two-thousand and it’s gonna be a very long oneshot so it may be a while.

  1. His Little Everything



Chapter is in the works. Dropped it because of my writer's block. Will finish it up once my writers block is done

  1. Ending It All



Next chapter is almost finished. I’m not touching it much right now but since my writers block is fading, I may finish it soon.

  1. Creators Summit/ Balance Council



Have a couple written or in the works but I can’t post all of them yet since some have to come after the end of Ending it All.

  1. Lives Depend on This



Not touching this. The last chapter ended up in shit. Nothing has been started.

  1. My Shattered Soul



Next chapter is started but an update may take a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NEW AND UPCOMING STORIES!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So I’ll share the book title and a sneak peak. At most it’ll be a paragraph or two or the story’s start. Some may also have a brief description of what the story is about before the sneak peak. So far all of them are Undertale stories.

—————————

  1. Go Back



Forced destroyer au. (This one has a longer sneak peak.)

Error watched the child stare up at him. He had named him Gradient and he honestly loved the child. He had found gradient when Error went back to a battleground he had fought Ink at the day prior. This child, no older than two, was staring up at him. He named him Gradient and he was his.

It happened again! This time he named the kid PaperJam. This time the child also showed up as an infant, no older than 6 months. Now Gradient, who is just 3, has a younger brother. Error loved this one too. He loved both his sons.

Error kidnapped Blue today but he left his sons in his room at the Balance Council pocket verse. He usually stayed there as he didn’t have a safe place yet. He didn’t know Nightmare by sight yet, just by name.

Either way, Error Kidnapped Blue.

He liked Blue, not romantically, but the tiny skeleton made a good friend.

It somehow happened again! Blue had started to glitch violently so Error grabbed onto him. When he pulled away from the hug, his magic had somehow bonded with Blue’s unstable magic. 

Once Blue awoke, they spoke of the new child. Blue smiled at the kid but was sent home. He didn’t want anyone knowing about his close friendship with Error, or the child. To protect their friendship, that’s all it had ever been, and to protect the child. He didn’t bring the infant with him but promised to visit.

Error named this one BlueScreen, he appeared as a newborn. PaperJam is barely two and Gradient is almost 5. 

Error is content with his family.

  1. The One Good Thing



Another forced destroyer au. This one is similar to Go Back in some ways, but it’s also very different 

Error had been ‘insane’ for as long as he could remember. Of course his insanity was forced upon him and manufactured by mental torture for years. That fact never stopped the way people looked at him. That fact never stopped people from hating him for the things he did, even if those things were never of his own choice.

Did they think he wanted to be a monster? From what he understood, Ink thought that way. It was a painful fact of Error's existence. He didn't face this horrible world alone and that was his only joy.

It seemed that anyone who did something bad once, even if they didn't have a choice, was treated like the villian. That's how Error met the others. 

  1. The Boy from the Capital



Hunger games au.

Geno walked through the dark halls. He had heard mumbling from his brother's rooms. 

“Fresh? Error?” He peaked around the corner to see Fresh curled close to Error as the younger cried. The moonlight peaked through the window so his brothers were barely outlined with light. He could hear whimpers and sighed. He knew that Error wasn’t as close to Fresh as he was to Geno but Geno also knew that Error cared about Fresh despite everything.

“Geno?” Fresh whimpered and Error glanced up, squinting to see his brother in the dark without his glasses.

“Hey guys. It’s the middle of the night, what’s going on?” Geno pushed the door wider open, stepping into the room slowly.

  1. Won’t Feel Guilty



Inspired by the song: Guilty by Rag’n’Bone Man. Ink and Error share the spots as creator and destroyer. They grew up together until Nightmare convinced Error that he loved him and then convinced Error to leave. This one is darker and has some stranger trigger warnings.

No one ever tries to understand the bad guy. That's what he thought as he watched the other multiverses. He wondered if they even remembered him. They labeled him a 'bad guy' and tossed him back into his multiverse, into his personal hell. They didn't accept destroyers back then, so why did they now? 

It's not like it mattered. Ink found out he had tried to escape and locked the multiverse. It wasn't to trap Error, no, it was to keep the others from finding out.

Ink wasn't the reason his multiverse was hell. It was the balance brothers. Dream and Nightmare. He knew that Nightmare followed his 'Mate' everywhere and Ink needed to protect Error from Nightmare.

  1. A Party to Remember



Christmas Party AU story. It’s also ErrorBerry. It’s been 10 years since the last party when this takes place. 

Three years after the first au Christmas Party, Blue disappears. He quits the star Council and leaves his brother without a world. Why? He was now engaged to Error and was no longer putting up with the shit that the world gave the destroyer. It had never been in Error’s wishes to be a killer yet here he stood.

He was forced. All Ink wanted to do was kill him.

A while after they got married, Error became pregnant. Soon after they found out, a destructive battle happened between Ink and Error. Large reserves of magic were left in the battle field.

It took awhile but around the time BlueScreen, Error and Blues son, was 2 months old, a child appeared. He couldn’t have been older then 1 and upon further inspection, he was 1. He also shared soul energy with Error.

Blue was the first one to figure it out. He was mingling. A child made from the pure magic of two monsters, whether they were in love or not. Most times the children appeared older unless the parents were in love. 

  1. Creators Eyes



Comes from a 30 day challenge. 

Ink hadn’t expected to get along with Error. Not until he met the true Error did he truly understand everything the destroyer had been through. He now had an alliance with his opposite.

Error leaned his head against the ‘floor’ of the Anti-Void as he tried to shut out the voices that wouldn’t shut up. He knew he had to leave the Anti-Void soon and visit Nightmare’s mansion before the other sent an army to find him. While he knew that, he also knew he didn’t have the motivation to leave his floor pile.

“Error.” Ink stepped through the portal into the Anti-Void after receiving a message from Nightmare. He looked around the blank space until he saw the blob of glitchy that was Error on the floor.

“Oh Error,” Ink frowned as he walked towards the destroyer, now ‘asleep’ (it was considered ‘asleep’ because Error couldn’t actually sleep, nor did he need to) where he had been laying.

“Hhg. Leave me be…” Error grumbled as he rolled over. Ink laughed and kneeled in front of his opposite.

“Nightmare called. He wanted to make sure you're not living here anymore. I thought we agreed you could stay in the extra room at my place in the doodle sphere.” Ink squatted down and poked Errors skull.


	11. Crickets

Woh! Big surprise! Palette and Goth exist and grew up together! That’s great. But, you may ask me,

Why Pj, is this important? It’s super important because my parents accidentally let in a weak spot. Dream used Palette against us. It was never fair but we will find a way out of all this.

Dad said it’s best not to add on but he recommended I just retell what’s happened recently. It’s a hand full and- I saw my brother again.

“Dad… how-“

“I left my scarf as a warning. I think Dream took it the wrong way but we knew seeing the scarf would worry you just enough so Nightmare could push past to get to you,” Dad whispered before he pulled me closer yet again.

“Dad-“

“I missed you PJ. I worried so much about you so just let me have this moment okay?” Dad whispered and after a moment I rested my skull against his sternum.

“I realized something whilst writing and I wanna ask uncle Nightmare cause he might be the one who knows. Why did Dream hate Pally so much?” I asked and I watched my dad’s face drop.

“I should really let Night explain it to you,” He hummed and just hugged me tighter.

“Dad?”

“Please just stay safe through this war. I just got you and your brother back. Once we get your mom, we can be a family and we can leave this war behind.” He whispered and I frowned.

“We need to save Pally too Dad. And we need to stop the war so no one else gets hurt.” 

“Sure. We can do that I guess. The stopping the war thing, not the saving Palette thing. The saving Palette thing is a given.” Dad explained and I smiled softly.

“Let’s go ask Nightmare your question.” Dad rushed me along.

————————————————

Uncle Nightmare stared at me in shock after I asked my question. After a moment he laughed.

“Honestly kid? I didn’t really think about it. I think I know though, just from the small link I have with Dream. I think I can explain it.

See Dream had loved Ink. Much like Ink had done with your father, he told Dream that he couldn’t love him. It made my brother angry. He became bitter and I felt it.

When Palette came, he must have been so pissed. I mean I get it. It’s almost like the multiverse was mocking him. He got even more angry when Ink loved the child. It was even more of a mockery to him. 

Ink could love this random child but not my brother. It grew his hatred. I don’t think my brother can see Palette as his child, I don’t think he ever did. I think he barely sees Palette as a living being. The boy just became a tool.” Nightmare huffed. I nodded and sighed. I had planned to leave when loud footsteps came close.

“PJ!” I was pulled into a hug and I gasped. Gradient. It was Gradient. I clutched him in my arms and held back tears. The last time I saw him, I was almost positive that he had been killed.

“Gradient… how?” I asked and he laughed, pulling away from the hug with a giant grin on his face.

“I legit died bro. You didn’t see wrong. After Dream took you, Dad came back with uncle Reaper, Ready to fight. Mom was unconscious next to my dust. There was a note on the door from Dream about you. Once dad realized it was me that was dead, he snapped and went blind with panic. Uncle Reaper lost his mind like he did when Life died. He almost killed dad but so much rouge magic caught on to my dust. If I had been born normally I wouldn’t have come back but I did.” Gradient whispered. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay… so glad.” I whispered back and my brother smiled. I’m 15 but Gradient is maybe 9 at most. I just wish none of this had happened.

Thinking back on everything that happened is crazy. Going back to this story will be difficult as the next part is mostly from mom’s perspective. My mom, Ink, faced the first two months of my life alone after Dream and a few other strong sans killed off my father during a battle.

Of course it’s not how you thought but not only will the next chapter be hard to write without Ink, but it’s also hard because one of the hardest, most difficult, things happens so forgive me.


	12. Pay attention!!

So… anyone still here? Sorry my stories have been gone so long. I started working on a role play with my editor and then I got lost.

One thing I will say as a general rule and this isn’t just for attention,

Things like comments make my day. I know I get a lot of kudos but they don’t hit the same as a comment. Sure, if I see like 5 people leave kudos on the same book in one day, I grin but serious guys, comments make me wanna write.

Like you would for any artist, you’d comment and like things to help them.

Please, just like art such as paintings and comics, writing is an art. Even fanfiction is an art and things like comments can make someone’s day.

Sometimes, especially in chapters where I ask for reader interaction, I lose interest in writing if no one seems to like or interact with my book.

So pretty much every book has a chapter started.

Books like ‘Go Back’ and ‘Their Fates’ were so easy to write when I had reader interactions. The go back separate endings, specifically the empireverse one, will be rewritten and fixed up but I’ll keep the older version out.

Speaking of rewrites, I’ll be editing and fixing some of the books. I’ll be removing previous notice chapters from some books as I edit and fix them. I’ll post the next chapter of said book when I’m ready and done editing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Input, even in stuff like this, is helpful


	13. Gone Sneak Peak and Important Note. *MUST READ*

(Hey guys! Real author, aka Star, here.

You might be wondering why I went from actively writing to barely updating.

Well this isn’t just related to the two notice chapters.

This has something to do with the way you guys have read the story but completely ignored full blown pieces of it.

DREAM ISN'T THE VILLAIN! 

Dream isn’t some heartless monster.

PJ is the one telling this story. I’ve mentioned multiple times that he’s an unreliable narrator. He mixes his own bias into the story.

I even made PJ say it to try and stop with the character hate towards Dream.

I made Nightmare explain why Dream treated Palette the way he did.

Dream thinks he’s doing the right thing.

Dream doesn’t actually hate Palette, he’s bitter because Palette reminds him that he loved Ink.

So please, it makes it like 10 times harder to write this story, a story in which I love, because all I get is hate towards a character that isn’t meant to be the bad guy. He’s a character who’s developing as the story grows.

PJ is an unreliable narrator. He writes his parents as saints and Dream as an evil demon.

Please stop hating on this version of Dream. He isn’t the villain. The multiverse’s view on Error is why this started. Dream feels he has to be the hero and most everyone sees Error as the bad guy.

Dream thinks that he is doing the right thing.

Seeing all this directed hate makes writing this story hard. I’ll post this with what I have written of chapter ten but please understand why this book has been so hard to write. I have so many ideas but I can’t get myself to write them out.)

I’m sorry.

I’m so sorry.

None of you needed to face what you did this head on.

None of you knew and I realized that now.

None of you knew the truth.

Ink watched Error bustle around Geno’s house with Palette on his back. It hurt but Palette saw Error more then he saw Ink since Error lived at Geno’s house. Error was laughing as he pulled Palette closer. Ink smiled softly at that. It had been almost a year since Palette moved in with Geno.

“Hey Ru?” Ink called out and Error turned abruptly, holding Palette close still.


	14. ReWrite????

Hey guys, following up the last chapter...

Would rewriting this be a good idea? I definitely could play it our a bit better and I dont think I can continue the story how it currently is anymore. 

I love this story but right now my only other thought would be stopping the story and I really dont want that.

In the rewrite, I'd most likely start from the prologue and not jump forward in time so much. When I did it wouldn't take up a whole chapter because that became too much for me


	15. More Notes

I’ll be rewriting this book for sure.

I realized that the way I wrote Dream and the fact that even I called him evil, played into it and no amount of me trying to fix it was gonna work.

I wanna do better for this book and for its readers.

Now I’ve created a series called Their Fates. 

The majority of the book will be the same although things will shift around chronologically.

please follow that series for when the new book posts.

I’m sorry for my rather pushy authors note last night, I just thought that saying it would help the guilt, of how I wrote Dream, disappear. Big note guys, it didn’t.

I just know that at this point and time, I can’t continue this book how it is. What do I do when I get a moment like that?

I ReWrite it.

Im keeping most of the prologue the same so the rewrite should be up later today


End file.
